Picnic
by Apple from Mars
Summary: The Chosen Children are busy enjoying their newfound romances over summer break. (**Daiken, Takori, Mikari, Somi, Taito, Jyoushiro**)


Picnic  
  
By Apple from Mars  
  
Warnings: Fluff, Silliness, Yaoi, Yuri  
  
Couples: Hiyako, Takori, Kensuke, Taito, Jyoushiro, and Mira  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Hikari awoke to the quiet sound of the streets below, and to the soft breathing of the other girl in the room. Blinking slowly, Hikari propped herself up on one elbow, watching her girlfriend as best she could from her position on the floor. She was still asleep, breathing softly, her glasses folded neatly on the bedside table, her lavender hair draped across the pillow.  
  
The girl in the bed stirred for a moment, and then blinked, her eyes opening to the sun filed room.  
  
"Good morning sunshine." Miyako turned and grinned at Hikari, taking her glasses and slipping them onto her face.  
  
"Good morning to you too. Was the floor soft enough for you?" Miyako answered, stretching as she sat up.  
  
"Very." Hikari smiled. "But you're bed looked much better. I thought about coming up, but I figured your parents wouldn't like it."  
  
"Hikari!" Miyako blushed for a moment, then slid out of bed. "Come on, everyone's probably up already."  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
"Hikari, Miyako!" Takeru called out. He and Iori stood inside the elevator. Miyako waved good bye to her mother before racing after Hikari and skidding to a halt where the two boys stood.  
  
"How was the sleepover?" Miyako asked as the doors clicked shut behind her.  
  
"Fine. Yours?" Takeru answered.  
  
"It was great!" Hikari smiled over at Miyako, who grinned. "But I am glad you siblings where out."  
  
"So am I. I hate having friends over when they're around."  
  
The four wandered out of the apartment building slowly. It was Monday, but it was also summer break, meaning that they had no school. That didn't mean they didn't have someplace to be. A year ago today they had defeated Vandemon for the last time, and all twelve of the Chosen Children where going to the Digital World for a picnic. Even Mimi had flown in from New York for a few weeks to visit Sora and to come to the anniversary.  
  
"Hey!" Turning, the four could see Daisuke and Ken standing just outside Daisuke's apartment building. "We where just about to send out the search parties!"  
  
"Very funny Daisuke!" Takeru called back.  
  
"I mean it!" Daisuke yelled. "We thought you might have gotten lost! We where all the way over at Ken's place and we got here before everyone else!"  
  
Miyako rolled her eyes as she, Takeru, Iori and Hikari reached where the other two stood.  
  
"Well we're all here now!" A familiar voice said from down the street.  
  
"Taichi!" Hikari called, running up to her brother and hugging him tightly. "What took you so long?"  
  
"Hey, we got here just after you did! It wasn't long at all!" Yamato protested, strolling over to where Takeru stood. "Hi squirt."  
  
Takeru elbowed his brother lightly. "Hi yourself."  
  
Jyou, Koushiro, Mimi, and Sora caught up to the rest of the group and there was a quick buzz of chatter as everyone said their hellos.  
  
"Good thing you showed up when you did." Ken was saying. "Daisuke was about to explode."  
  
"They where LATE!" Daisuke sniffed indignantly.  
  
"Look who's talking."  
  
Takeru laughed as Iori calmly walked past a gaping Daisuke and into the lobby of the apartment building.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Iori leaned against Takeru as the two watched the rest of the Chosen Children from the shade of a large tree. Takeru smiled slightly, and put his arm around the younger boys shoulder, pulling him closer.  
  
"They're loud." Iori muttered his eyes shut lightly. Miyako and Daisuke had apparently disagreed on something because there was a sudden storm of shouting, and then a collective laugh as Daisuke tripped over Yamato, who was stretched out beside Taichi in the grass. Yamato leapt to his feet, bounding after Daisuke with surprising speed for someone who had been half- asleep a few seconds ago, before he threw himself back beside his boyfriend and shut his eyes against the sunlight.  
  
Takeru nodded slowly, letting his eyes close. "No kidding." He mumbled, letting the soft breeze caress his cheeks.  
  
"Hey! Takeru, Iori! Are you guys going to sit there all day?" Taichi's voice rang through the air.  
  
Iori sighed, and Takeru almost laughed aloud, but instead he answered Taichi's question.  
  
"Yes, we are! It's much quieter over here at least, and their aren't any obnoxious people!"  
  
Iori chuckled slightly as Yamato let out a gasp of horror, sitting up from his spot on the ground.  
  
"That was harsh Takeru! Ahh! I'm dying!" Yamato wailed, keeling over as he pretended to moan in pain. Taichi grinned.  
  
"Cool! Do it again Takeru!" He shouted.  
  
"Taichi?"  
  
"Yes Yama?"  
  
"I'm going to kill you."  
  
There was another round of laughter as Taichi ran as fast as he could from Yamato. Jyou and Koushiro exchanged looks, before standing up and walking over to join Takeru and Iori at the base of the tree.  
  
"Is it safe over here?" Koushiro asked, sitting down among the tree roots. "Everyone keeps stepping on me over there."  
  
"It's safe." Takeru confirmed. "Besides, Iori can always protect us if any weird people try to trample you. Won't you Iori?"  
  
Iori's eyes where still shut as he answered. "You wish."  
  
Jyou laughed, slipping one hand around Koushiro's waist. "I think they're rubbing off on his." He said in amazement. Takeru sighed.  
  
"I'm going to have to make sure he stops hanging around Taichi and Daisuke so much."  
  
"To late." Iori mumbled, opening his eyes slightly to look up at Takeru.  
  
"Great. My boyfriend has a horrible sense of humor." Takeru said.  
  
"Oh I don't know. He was pretty funny." Koushiro put in. Takeru shot the red head a look.  
  
"Don't encourage him."  
  
They where interrupted by a shriek of laughter. Daisuke came bolting across the grass towards them, followed by a menacing looking Ken. Daisuke rammed into the ground just to the left of the tree. Ken tried to stop running, but he ended up falling on top of a now laughing Daisuke.  
  
"Where do they get the energy?" Jyou wondered as Ken kissed Daisuke lightly on the lips before rolling onto the ground beside him.  
  
"Someone must change their batteries every few hours." Koushiro said dryly. Jyou and Takeru laughed, and Iori smiled quietly.  
  
"I heard that you know!" Daisuke said, snuggling closer to Ken and glowering at the others. Ken laughed, shutting his eyes as he pulled Daisuke close to him.  
  
"Aren't they cute Miya?" Hikari asked. The two had followed Daisuke and Ken, although at a much slower pace, and where now sitting a few feet away, making daisy chains.  
  
"You're cuter." Miyako informed the other girl, draping her daisy chain like a crown around Hikari's head. Hikari blushed, but leaned forward to kiss Miyako.  
  
"Girls."  
  
"Shut up Taichi. You and Yamato are much worse, so don't say it." Hikari said, not turning around to face her brother.  
  
"Yeah, yeah." But Taichi fell silent, and there was a definite pink tinge to his cheeks. Yamato's head was resting in Taichi's lap, and Taichi found a new game that was much more interesting than annoying Hikari. Seeing how many times he could poke Yamato's face with a blade of grass before he opened his eyes or took the blade of grass away from Taichi.  
  
"Taichi. Please stop that. Taichi? TAICHI!"  
  
Ken looked up for a moment to see Taichi bounding away from a frazzled looking Yamato, then went back to kissing Daisuke.  
  
Sora and Mimi where still sitting on the picnic blanket, watching their friends from a safe distance.  
  
"We have scary friends."  
  
"I'm forced to agree with you."  
  
"Good."  
  
Simultaneously the two leaned forward and it was several moments before they came up for air.  
  
"Yamato's going to catch Taichi."  
  
"No, Taichi's going to get away."  
  
"Doubt it."  
  
More silence.  
  
"Ouch. Poor Ken and Daisuke. Taichi should watch where he's going."  
  
"Well, Yamato caught Taichi. Told you so."  
  
"Oh be quiet and kiss me."  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
A/N: Someone write some more fluffy happy fics. There aren't enough of them. So! I hope you enjoyed this. It was fun to write. Also, if you like any/all of the pairings in this little fic, please visit my site. The link's at my profile. Thanks a ton, and please remember to review! -Apple 


End file.
